Mission to Kanama
by heartless419
Summary: When Ed gets sent on a mission to Kanama with Riza to get a package for the colonel he finds out more then he needs to know.Yoai


I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. They belong to Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

"Are you SERIOUS!" screamed Ed at a certain colonel. "Yes Ed you're going and that's final."He had just assigned Ed on a mission to Kanama to pick up a package with Lieutenant Hawkeye. "Aw, poor little Edward getting sent on a mission with scary Riza" Lt. Hawkeye joked.

Ed protested to the mission but quickly stopped when Roy began to get up. "I don't have time for this, just get the mission done and you can have the rest of the day off." Ed decided to leave with Hawkeye and get the mission done but not before having noticed the flame alchemists scheming expression. Ed noticed that Roy was acting differently for some reason, he didn't tell any short jokes. This put Edward on edge.

When they finally made it to Kanama they decided to go sightseeing before they went to get the package but Ed lost Riza in a dark alley way. He looked around and found a whole in the wall with beaded strings hanging from the top of the doorway. Ed decided he had nothing better to do and went in.

He found a lady sitting behind a counter with a crystal ball on it. The smell of potpourri and incense was strong. It made Ed cringe a bit. She was wearing a brown cloak on. So Ed couldn't make out her face but he could see she had blond hair and estimated she was around 20 or 30

"Come in. Sit down." She motioned him toward a chair across the counter from her. He sat down and said, "Have you seen my friend? She's tall blonde probably has a gun or two on her." She remained silent for a few seconds then answered, "No I'm sorry I haven't but would you like your fortune read. Free of Charge because I can already feel a very interesting future for you." Ed decided he had nothing to lose and he accepted her offer.

She quickly put the crystal ball under the counter and brought out a deck of cards. "Are we going to play poker or something?" The women giggled a bit and responded, "No my dear child these are tarot cards." She placed the cards on the counter and explained, "I'm going to flip three cards and depending on what they are I'm going to tell your future."

The full metal alchemist sat there in amassment as the lady placed three cards upside down and began to flip them. "The first one is the tower in an upright position. Next is the lover in an upright position. Finally, the last is the three of wands in a reversed position."

She sat there thinking about the cards and said, "Someone you work with will tell you that they love you. You may have noticed them acting strangely around you." Ed was shocked to hear someone liked him. Without thinking he said to no one in particular, "I wonder if it's Roy." The lady seemed to smirk under her hood, "Do you like this Roy?" Ed practically jumped out of his chair realizing what he said and flushed."Maybe…" said Ed placing his hands behind his head.

After a minute He decided to leave the shop and continue his search for Riza. He found her waiting outside the shop where they were meant to get the package for Roy. "There you are." Riza waved to Ed and explained how she couldn't find him so she decided to wait there for him. When they finally got the surprisingly small box they decided to head back to central because it was starting to get dark.

Once they made it back to central they found Hughes waiting for them. "Sorry guys but Colonel headed home." Lt. Hawkeye smirked, "That doesn't sound like him." Maes shrugged, "Well someone still has to give him that package and I'm swamped so I can't and Hawkeye needs to get some work done."Riza turned to Ed,"So that leaves you Ed." Ed began to throw a tantrum but ended up going anyway.

When he got to the address Maes wrote down for him he was surprised to see a normal looking house. He rang the doorbell. When someone finally answered the door he was shocked to see Roy in a tee shirt and jeans. "Well Colonel you look…different." The flame alchemist yawned and responded, "We're not at work full metal call me Roy. Come in." Ed went into the house and noticed Roy lock the door behind him.

He placed the box on a table in the living room and decided to explore the house. When he made it to the bed room he was suddenly pushed on his back onto the bed. A figure crawled on top of him and pinned his hands above his head. It all happened so fast that it took a while for Ed to make out the person who just attacked him. It was Roy.

"Roy! What the he…" before Ed could finish his sentence a pair of warm lips came crashing down on his. He tried to fight but finally gave in when he felt Roy lick his bottom lip. He gradually opened his mouth and let Roy's tongue in. There tongues touched and began what seemed like a dance.

When they stopped kissing Roy leaned down to Ed's ear and whisper seductively, "I want you, all of you." Ed gasped as he felt Roy lick and bite at his collarbone. When he finally let go of Ed's hands he began to undress the younger alchemist and himself.

Once they were both naked he continued what he started and began to trail kisses down from Ed's neck to his throbbing member. Once he reached it he licked the tip in sensual circles and finally took him whole making Ed moan and whimper as he began to suck his manhood. Ed began to buck his hips so Roy had to hold him down. "Roy stop I can't take much more." Roy only quickened his pace."Roy!" screamed Ed as he released into his new lover's mouth.

Ed panted as Roy left the room and came back with the small box Ed and Riza got from Kanama."What's in it?" questioned Ed as Roy sat on the edge of the bed and began to open it."Oh just a little something." Said Roy as he took out a tiny bottle as what Ed recognized as lubricant. Roy smirked when he noticed Ed's look of shock as he spread some of the liquid on three of his fingers.

He crawled on top of Ed and placed a finger in Ed's tight hole and began to move in and out. He added another finger receiving a whimper from the man below him. He felt his digits rub over a bunch of nerves which made Ed buck his hips and made Roy smirk. He added his last appendage and began scissoring him until he felt the ring of muscle relax around his touch.

He removed his fingers and applied the gel to his erection and placed himself in front of Ed's entrance. "Are you sure about this full metal?" Ed sat up a bit and grabbed Roy's shoulders saying "Call me Ed." And he pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Roy entered Ed quickly and began to fully sheath himself. Ed broke the kiss, fell back on the bed and began to hiss from the pain. His eyes began to water and when Roy was fully sheathed he kissed the tears away. After a moment, so Ed could adjust, Roy began to slowly move.

As time passed the two alchemists only drew closer to the edge. "Roy...I'm going to…"Ed said in between gasps. Roy just quickened his pace and leaned close to Ed's ear and whispered, "Well then…cum," and after one last thrust Ed grunted and released. Roy could feel Ed tighten and he came soon after. They were both tired and Roy barely had enough strength to withdraw from the younger alchemist. Once he did he collapsed next to Ed and held him close as they both fell asleep.

The next morning at work Ed was limping everywhere and refused to sit. The colonel would give him useless jobs just to mess with him and make him walk all over central. When Hawkeye entered the flame alchemist's office Roy said, "So what does my future hold today Mrs. Fortuneteller."Hawkeye and Roy laughed. Roy was back to his old self again.


End file.
